Gracias por Amarme
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: ErenxJean/JeanxEren. ShonenAi. SemiAu(?) Después de tener un encuentro fortuito con Eren Yeager, la triste vida de Jean cambia poco a poco. Provocando que olvide algo muy importante que se prometió jamas olvidar y que sus sentamientos se vuelvan todo un caos.


**Atención****: Este fic puede contener Occ, mucho Occ, ya que es la primera vez que escribo de la pareja, que disfruten la lectura y nos leemos en las notas finales ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sin mas a leer~~...**

* * *

A sus 24 años, Jean Kirstein era un soltero que no creía en el amor, ni tenía tiempo para él. La universidad lo consumía y poco le importaba si en un futuro encontrase pareja o no.

Sin embargo, el destino hizo de las suyas y lo llevo al borde de la locura.

.

.

.

Cuando él era un adolecente puberto se enamoró, sin embargo sufrió de un trago amargo durante aquella época y decidió encapsular su corazón para nunca jamás dejar que alguien se apoderara de él.

Llevaba una vida plena, y en lo que cabía feliz, tenía buenas notas, una familia que lo apoyaba y buenos amigos con los que nunca se aburría.

Todo a su alrededor era normal... O casi.

Desde ya hace más de dos semanas, el castaño se la pasaba molesto e irritable.

¿La razón?

Eren Yeager.

Aproximadamente un mes antes. Un alumno de intercambio había llegado a su universidad. Todo estaba bien, el seguía en sus cosas y evitaba los problemas y el llamar la atención de los demás.

Sin embargo, un pequeño descuido volteo su vida de cabeza.

Jean caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la institución en la que estudiaba. Traía sus audífonos puestos y la música a todo volumen ignorante de todo y de todos.

Por ir distraído al doblar por el pasillo, choco contra alguien, un chico castaño un poco más alto que el. La fuerza del impacto no fue mucha, pero a pesar de ello aquello provoco que el chico cayese de bruces contra el suelo, tirando todo lo que traía entre sus manos... Eso incluía un celular de último modelo con un costo exageradamente alto.

\- ¡Ahhh! - aquel grito fue tan alto que a pesar de traer los auriculares puestos lo pudo escuchar; observo en shock el muchacho tomo el celular entre sus manos temblorosas, lo que provocó que la pantalla de este callera a pedacitos debido a la caída anterior- ¡Mi padre me va a matar! – grito, llevando sus manos a su castaño cabello y jalándolo un poco con frustración

\- L-lo siento... –susurro con pena

Aquel simple murmullo provoco que el de piel morena volviera en sí. Lo miro detenidamente por varios minutos y cuando pareció reaccionar un aura oscura le rodeo, poniendo sus nervios de punta.

\- Hey tu bastardo... Acabas de asesinar a mi celular

\- No creo que un celular se pueda asesinar... Además fue un accidente, te lo repondré...

El chico rio con burla mientras se ponía de pie y enfrentaba a Jean, quien comenzaba a mirarle feo.

\- Caballito... –sonrió cuando el susodicho, frunció el ceño molesto- Esto cuesta más que tu propia vida... ¡¿Sabes cuánto me costó hacer que mi padre lograra regalármelo!? ¡Tuve que rogar por meses! Y ahora por tu culpa, por ir caminado como idiota distraído, ¡Se rompió!

\- ¡A mí que más me da! ¡¿Y a quien crees que llamas caballo idiota!? ¡Odio a los tipos como tu! Mimados y pegados a la tecnología tal vez le hice un favor al mundo "matando" esa chatarra. – grito sumamente molesto y se fue de ahí, maldiciendo al aire y echando humo por las orejas del coraje.

El otro castaño se había quedado ahí de pie sonriendo como idiota mientras veía resignado su roto celular.

\- Je... – rio bajito- Se siente igual que antes Kirstein -murmuro algo feliz para si mismo, mirando el largo pasillo por donde había desaparecido aquel joven.

.

.

.

Una semana habían pasado desde aquel accidente y su humor cada vez estaba peor.

Aquel muchacho con el que había tenido un encuentro fortuito se hacía llamar "Eren Yeager" y lo había estado acosando toda la semana con la excusa de que debía ser su sirviente personal debido a aquel accidente por todo un año.

Había aceptado de mala gana porque tenía claro que ni vendiendo uno de sus riñones podría pagar aquel costoso aparato y Eren le molestaría infinitamente hasta que digiera que sí.

A pesar de eso, el oji-esmeralda solo le pedía tareas simples de realizar, e incluso cosas que no parecían tareas, como acompañarlo a almorzar, a salir por ahí o simplemente conversar unos minutos antes de clases.

Y aunque la mayor parte de sus "conversaciones" eran más que nada insultos y discusiones por nada. Jean se sentía extraño, por una parte feliz y por otra parte molesto por sentirse feliz por estar con Eren.

A causa de todos estos sucesos Jean sabía que olvidaba algo importante. Algo que se había prometido jamás olvidar.

.

.

.

\- Así que no tienes novia...

\- Las chicas son problemáticas...

\- Eres muy aburrido... Pero concuerdo con ello, las mujeres son criaturas extrañas difíciles de descifrar.

Aquello era una plática común entre ellos. Eren le había invitado a almorzar en un centro comercial cerca de la universidad y así es como habían llegado ahí, platicando de tonterías y cosas al azar.

\- ¿Y nunca has tenido una? ¿O a alguien que te guste? -comento eren mordiendo una galleta mirando curioso al castaño

\- Tal vez... Pero eso no te importa bastardo

\- Tch que grosero... –respondió con un puchero- Pues yo sí, pero se fue hace mucho tiempo...

Jean le miro sorprendido y su corazón había comenzado a latir como loco, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Eren sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban debido a un sonrojo y sus ojos se humedecían.

\- Hey Pony salvaje ¿estás bien...?

Sin embargo la atención de Jean se desplazó de Eren a la televisión. Eren miro confundido la noticia que daban. El aniversario de un gran incendio que calcino un edificio de apartamentos y se llevó la vida de más de 50 personas.

\- Ya nueve años desde aquel desafortunado incidente ah...

Jean no reacciono, sintió una punzada de dolor al ver las imágenes del edificio consumiéndose y la lista de nombres de aquellos que se habían ido.

\- Marco...

Un susurro que salió de su boca acompañado de una lagrima. El oji verde le miro sorprendido y frunció el ceño confundido.

\- ¿Marco? -repitió suponiendo lo peor- Jean... Estas... ¿Hablas de Marco Bodt? ¿El murió en ese incendio?

El rostro de Jean se desfiguro en una mueca de pánico y dolor. Miro con odio a Eren y se puso de pie golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

\- ¿Tu que sabes acerca de el? Por tu culpa… ¡Por tu culpa me olvide de ir a verlo! ¡Tu…!... ¡Tú solo aléjate de mí! ¡Así me lleve mil años te pagare ese maldito celular solo no me busques más! ... –ocultando sus ojos tras su cabellera castaña, comenzó a derramar lágrimas de frustración para dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí

Yeager se quedó boquiabierto, sorprendido ante tan confusa declaración. Suspiro de frustración cuando Jean salió de su campo visual. Se puso de pie y con una mirada melancólica salió de aquel enorme centro comercial en dirección a su casa.

.

.

.

Y así es como llegamos al principio. Desde hacía más de 2 semanas que Jean ya no era acosado por Eren, este ya no le pedía salir o platicar. El simplemente había dejado de hablarle.

Como el le había pedido... Sin embargo eso le molestaba ya que desde entonces se había sentido solo y triste... Más de lo usual.

Sus clases habían terminado temprano. Se dirigía a paso lento a aquel centro comercial donde había estado con Eren la última vez. Su celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Vio el número y entro en pánico.

\- Voy para allá… -dijo agitado, inconscientemente haba comenzado a correr

\- _No hijo escucha…_ \- la voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba queda y forzada

\- Me lo dice cuando llegue señora… -tenía un mal presentimiento

\- _Jean... No nos vas a encontrar aquí… El…_

Detuvo su marcha en seco. Miro a la nada y sintió como la sangre se le helaba. Como su cuerpo temblaba y su última voluntad desaparecía junto con aquel a quien amo.

.

.

.

Hacía un poco más de un mes que no veía a Jean. Y estaba preocupado.

Si Marco estaba ahí también, porque nunca lo vio con Jean como en el pasado. No estaba muerto, porque investigo y su nombre no estaba en la lista de las personas que murieron ese día, sin embargo, la reacción de este al mencionarlo le sorprendió y confundió al mismo tiempo.

Que se supone que significaba el: "Por tu culpa me eh olvidado de Marco"

Suspiro derrotado, tenía hambre y quería llegar a casa lo antes posible, había sido un día largo y pesado en la universidad. Llego a un mini-super y compro Ramen instantáneo, unas frituras, pan y jugo. Estaba tan cansado que le daba flojera cocinar algo decente.

Entro a su apartamento y apenas se quitó los zapatos, su teléfono comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Llego corriendo alado de la mesita donde se encontraba el aparato y contesto aventando lo que había comprado antes al sofá de la sala junto con las llaves.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y un destello de preocupación invadió sus verdes orbes. Colgó tan rápido como pudo y salió corriendo de su apartamento, mientras las palabras que le había dicho la madre de Jean resonaban en su cabeza.

_-"¿Eren? Hijo soy la madre de Jean, tuvimos el placer de conocernos hace unos meses. Lamento molestarte pero, Jean me mandó un mensaje hace dos horas diciendo que venía para acá y no ha llegado, además... Recibí una muy mala noticia...- hasta ese punto la voz de la mujer al otro lado del teléfono estaba completamente forzada, intentando no sollozar- Marco... Un buen amigo de mi hijo murió hoy después de 9 años luchando por su vida... Eren estoy desesperada ya llame a todos sus amigos y ninguno sabe nada de el... Por favor dime que sabes donde esta Jean..._

_\- Tranquila señora... No sé dónde está, pero lo buscare, ahora mismo voy a buscarlo en los lugares que más frecuentamo, cualquier cosa yo me comunicare con usted o le diré a Jean que lo haga, no se preocupe..."_

Sus ojos brillaron como en antaño, como en aquellos años donde su meta solo era matar y la libertad de su gente.

Ahora, su prioridad era Kirstein, encontrarlo... Sano y salvo.

.

.

.

Sus ojos ardían, su visión era borrosa, su nariz estaba tapada debido a tanta mucosa por el llanto y poco a poco le costaba más respirar.

Dejo escapar unos sollozos mientras caminaba cada vez más rumbo a la orilla de aquel puente. Acercándose al agua, sollozando... Susurrando su nombre.

Sabía que lo que hacía era estúpido, y si el siguiera ahí con él lo reñiría y golpearía por su estupidez. Después le sonreiría, lo sermonaria e invitaría un helado, si, así era como era Marco.

Y por lo mismo se había enamorado de él. Era la única persona que había amado de verdad, y se iría con el, se lanzaría a aquel profundo rio después de haberse atascado de somníferos. Todo sea para verle a el de nuevo.

\- ¡JEAN!

Se giró sobre sus talones y miro como un sudado y agitado Eren corría hacia el, retrocedió un paso y grito con todas sus fuerzas sollozando aún más.

\- ¡No te acerques! ¡Vete! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo...!

\- ¡Detente! ¿¡Desde cuando eres tan débil!? ¿Dónde está el Jean que conozco!? ¡Marco no estará feliz si lo haces!¡Él quiere que vivas!

\- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes!? ¡Tú no sabes nada!... ¡Apenas y me conoces no vengas a decirme que soy débil cuando ni siquiera...!

\- Lo se Jean... -la dulce voz de Eren le sorprendió, guardo silencio y le observo, el oji-esmeralda lloraba- Lo sé porque en el pasado Marco también se fue, fue duro, pero por él y por todos nuestros compañeros continuamos viviendo, sobreviviendo, llevando con nosotros sus voluntades para poder ser libres...

Jean abrió los ojos sorprendido y callo de rodillas al suelo sollozando aún más fuerte.

\- De... ¿De qué demonios hablas...?

Eren se acercó lentamente a el y le abrazo como si se tratase de un niño cargándolo con cuidado caminando algo deprisa para llevarlo al hospital.

\- Tal vez algún día lo recuerdes...

.

.

.

La señora Kirstein le había agradecido una y mil veces, Jean había estado durmiendo por horas; y después de una reprimenda por parte del doctor, su madre y la familia Bodt. Jean había vuelto a ser poco a poco el mismo de siempre.

El funeral de Marco había sido pequeño y muy privado, ya que como víctima de aquel incendio de hace tiempo, las masas telecomunicaivas se moverían para lograr sacar información del chico que murió después de 9 años del incendio en el edificio departamental.

Eren y Jean se habían vuelto algo cercanos. Desde aquel incidente en el muelle Jean no había vuelto a comentar acerca de lo que el castaño le había dicho, simplemente se había dedicado a ponerse una máscara y seguir con su vida. Y Eren los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la voluntad del chico temblaba en una cuerda floja que amenazaba con romperse.

Una tarde de invierno, dos meses después de la muerte de Bodt, Jean y Eren se encontraban en el apartamento de este último haciendo tarea y disfrutando de un rico chocolate caliente.

\- Siempre me eh preguntado... Porque si eres un niño de rico... Vives solo y sn muchos lujos

\- Porque no quiero vivir siempre de mi padre, trabajo a medio tiempo para mantenerme, el me ayuda sí, pero intento ser lo más independiente posible. –respondió sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno

\- umm...

Jean miro detenidamente el contenido de la taza al lado suyo y después observo al chico frente a el escribiendo sin parar un reporte de lectura que tendría que entregar a primera hora mañana.

\- Hey Yeager...

\- ¿Um?

\- Que fue todo eso...

\- ¿Que fue qué? -dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a la cara a un sonrojado Jean

\- Que fue todo aquello que dijiste en el muelle... Tu nos conocías a mí y a... -guardo silencio y miro a todos lados nervioso, un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

\- ¿Cómo consistes a Marco? –pregunto de la nada, girando su cabeza a la ventana que estaba a su izquierda viendo el cielo nublado y gris

\- Éramos amigos desde pequeños... Fuimos vecinos por mucho tiempo pero... se tuvo que mudar a aquellos departamentos...

\- ¿Tu hablaste con el antes del incendio?

\- Y durante el... Marco... Marco resistió mucho... Ese día a hablábamos sobre la escuela y cosas tontas por celular... Me decía que estaba solo cuando escuche una especie explosión... Él me dijo... Me dijo que no me preocupara, que el estaba bien, después se escuchó más y más ruido... Dijo que... -las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos y los sollozos se le escapaban poco a poco- Dijo que tenía que cortar la llamada porque tenía que ir a hacer la cena y que sus padres pronto llegarían... Me... Me emocione tanto porque antes de que colgara el...

_"- Vamos Marco aún es temprano... O acaso ya no quieres platicar conmigo..._

_Una risita alegre inundo sus oídos y sin evitarlo sonrió el también._

_\- Lo siento Jean, pero no es eso, no seas dramático, simplemente me ha dado hambre y seguro que cuando mamá y papá lleguen del trabajo ellos también tendrán._

_\- ¿Me marcaras cuando termines?_

_\- Lo hare Jean..._

_\- ¿Okey hablamos más tarde!_

_\- ¡Jean...!_

_\- ¿Sip?_

_No se escuchó nada del otro lado de la línea y después de unos segundos, Marco soltó una enorme bocanada de aire para después murmurar:_

_\- Te Amo... Mucho...- y sin más colgar"_

\- Me... So-sonroje como idiota y sonreí todo el día. Creí... creí que había colgado porque sentía vergüenza. Me había prometido a mí mismo que iría a su casa y le diría mis sentimientos sin embargo... Cuando salí de mi habitación me tope a mi madre quien iba apurada a mi cuarto y me miro con cara de horror. Marco... Marco había sufrido de quemaduras graves en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, había aspirado demasiado humo y sin embargo se había aferrado a su vida... Estuvo consiente tres años, medicado y hospitalizado, sin poder caminar o ver bien... Lo visitaba todos los días después de la escuela, aquella oración quedo en el olvido e intente tratarlo normalmente… Entro en coma después de esos 3 años y estuvo así durante. Finalmente hace unos días… Marco se fue a un lugar mejor…

Eren se mantuvo cabizbajo y callado todo aquel tiempo soltó un suspiro y ocultando sus ojos entre sus cabellos, en su rostro se coló una sonrisa amarga.

\- Jean... Déjame contarte una historia...

El de ojos cafés se limpió las lágrimas y tomo de apoco su chocolate intentando calmarse. Eren comenzó a hablar y aquello hizo que la mente del castaño menor hiciera click.

\- Hace muchos años yo tenía un compañero que también había perdido a quien amaba, sin embargo él siempre me apoyo y se volvió fuerte por su amado y por el mismo, cuando yo encontré el amor, las disputas disminuyeron y nuestra rara amistad se fue quebrando... Pero... Cuando aquella persona que yo amaba se fue, él fue el que más me apoyo... El que me hacia sonreír, el que peleaba conmigo solo para que me olvidara un rato de aquello que había perdido y volviera a ser el yo de siempre... Mucho tiempo después cuando muchos conflictos terminaron, mi destino fue sellado y frente a un montón de gente seria asesinado, cuando mi cuello estuvo bajo la guillotina...

Guardo silencio unos minutos. Suspiro frustrado y apretando la taza entre sus manos continúo.

\- Fue la primera vez que te vi llorar... Te aferraste a Armin y cerraste los ojos con fuerza cuando aquel metal me quito la vida... Mi último pensamiento fue _"Ah... Lo hice llorar... Si volviera a nacer... Me gustaría ser yo quien le apoye a el..."_ y cuando finalmente te encuentro, muchos siglos después tu no me recuerdas, toda aquella voluntad quedo en el pasado y ahora como cualquier humano te quebraste con su muerte... Y aun cuando quiero ayudarte... Tu... No me recuerdas... A pesar de que yo... Después de muchos años había decidido decirte... Lo que en el pasado no pude... Yo, lo s-..

\- Eres molesto, titán bastardo...

Eren le miro sorprendido, lagrimas caían por los ojos de Jean, mientras una de sus manos se aferraba tenuemente a sus cabellos, sus cejas estaban fruncidas, su mano libre viajo a su pecho aferrándose a él, llorando cabizbajo.

\- Me haces recordar cosas dolorosas, cuando acabo de pasar por algo parecido... Eres un bastardo...

\- ¿Jean? -Eren aguantaba las ganas de llorar, rodeando la mesa acercándose a hasta el, tomando la mano que antes había estado aferrándose a su camiseta.

Jean oculto su rostro en el cuello de Eren en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, se aferró a su pecho con su mano libre y apretó el agarre que tenía su otra mano sobre la de el ojo-esmeralda, soltando lagrimas con un sin fin de emociones entre mescladas.

\- Desde lo del muelle, mi mente me había dado una idea de lo que habías querido decir... Y con todo lo que a pasado lo recordé...

Eren sonrió, tomando el rostro de Jean entre sus manos, limpiando con sus pulgares sus lágrimas.

\- Permíteme ser, quien cuide de ti esta vez...

Jean soltó una risita aun llorando, se sonrojo cuando vio que el rostro de Yeager se acercaba poco a poco al suyo y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando unos cálidos labios encajaron con los suyos a la perfección.

Eren sonrió satisfecho separándose a los pocos segundos. Acariciando las mejillas aun húmedas de Jean.

\- Jean... ¿Me permitirías amarte?

Un fuerte sonrojo inundo el rosto del chico contrario, y nervioso, tartamudeando, con los ojos aun cristalizados por el llanto anterior, sus nervios eran demostrados por como jugaba con sus manos y el cómo evitaba su mirada, Eren volvió a sonreí y soltó una leve risita, ver a Jean sonrojado por su culpa, se volvería su más grande adicción y su más grande secreto... No permitiría que nadie más le viera así.

\- ¿Y tu respuesta es…?

\- S-s-s-s-i... Si...

Otro beso, uno más fugas que los otros, pequeños suspiros y gemidos ahogados entre besos. Fueron el comienzo de su relación.

Una relación, que había esperado florecer muchos años... Una relación que perduraría hasta la eternidad.

.

.

.

**Extra.**

Se despertó a mitad de la noche cuando sintió un peso extra sobre su pecho.

Sonrió como jamás en su vida lo había hecho. Acariciando suavemente los cabellos de la nuca de Jean mientras besaba su coronilla.

Le había pedido a su ahora novio que se quedara a dormir, el muy idiota le malinterpretó y se sonrojo hasta las orejas, provocando un sonrojo en el también. Rio divertido cuando Jean pasaba por diferentes tonos de rojo cuando solo le pedía estar ahí, a su lado, en su cama abrazados, disfrutados del calor que se daban mutuamente.

Con cuidado se sentó en la cama acomodando al contrario en su abdomen mirando como este dormía profundamente y en paz.

\- Eren…- murmuro entre sueños

El oji-esmeralda rio bajito y acaricio su espalda. Disfrutando de aquella pequeña y hermosa situación.

Suspiro complacido por todo aquello, y llevo sus ojos, hacia el lado de la cama que ocupaba Kirstein, donde por el rabillo del ojo logro ver una pequeña luz, algo como una luciérnaga.

Busco con su mirada por toda la habitación y se sorprendió de verla ahora muy cerca de la cabeza del chico que dormida cómodamente a su lado. La observo detenidamente y sonrió cuando de aquel pequeño puntito de luz se manifestaba lo que supuso era el espíritu de aquel viejo compañero que tenía mucho sin ver, acariciando suavemente la cabellera castaña de Jean con aquella sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba.

\- No cambiaras nunca…

El pelinegro le miro sorprendido por unos segundos, y después le sonrió a el saludándole con una mano.

_\- Eren… -murmuro cabizbajo y con una mueca en su boca, desviando su mirada hacia un punto incierto de la habitación_

\- No le des vueltas al asunto, no soy tu remplazo ni nunca lo seré, tampoco me pienso aprovechar de que ya no estás aquí con nosotros para quedarme con él, le amo, en verdad le amo, desde aquella época que le amo, le cuidare bien, te lo prometo no pongas esa cara y… Marco… Perdón… Esta vez… tampoco pude hacer nada…

Los ojos marrones de Bodt brillaron entre la oscuridad de la habitación, y una sonrisa sincera se posó en su rostro. Negó con la cabeza y le dio unas palmaditas el hombro al chico a su lado.

_\- Gracias…_

Susurro para agacharse un poco más y besar la cien de Jean. Le miro detenidamente y después se enderezo un poco, juntando su frente con la de Eren quien lloraba en silencio.

_\- Contigo aquí con él, puedo descansar en paz y sin preocupaciones… Gracias por llorar por mí también, gracias por respetar mi memoria, aun después de muchos siglos, gracias por cuidar y amar tanto a quien yo también ame… Gracias, Eren de verdad les deseo felicidad…_

Yeager sonrió en medio de la noche, el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Jean se removió entre sueños, murmuro algo que no entendió y con pereza se sentó en la cama junto a él.

\- Oye psicópata que haces, son las 3 de la mañana, est-…-se quedó callado cuando vio que eren lloraba en silencio, entro en pánico y se preocupó- Hey oye, ¿Eren estas bien?, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo?... ¡Hey responde idiota! –mientras lo movía del hombro para que volverá en si

\- Nada… No me pasa nada… Solo, solo me despedía de un amigo

\- ¿De que estas hablando? Hey, ¿En verdad estas bien? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

\- Estoy bien de veras… Solo… Jean…

\- ¿Qué? si vas a decir algo dilo, me estás dando miedo…-murmuro con mala cara, pero realmente preocupado

\- Gracias por amarme –respondo con una sonrisa sincera

Jean se sonrojo hasta las oreja y se acostó dándole la espalda, tapándose con las sabanas hasta la cabeza. Ocasionando que Eren riera divertido mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

\- Idiota… -murmuro, mientras sentía como Eren lo abrazaba con firmeza por la cintura, besando su nuca- Eso debería decirlo yo…

Y así con una sonrisa, ambos durmieron con una calidez ya conocida, en sus corazones. Aferrándose a su amor y a lo que el destino les deparase a partir del día de hoy

_"Para poder amar sinceramente a una persona_  
_y para poder volverme una persona dulce y sincera_  
_Mantendré por siempre el amor_  
_que existe en el fondo de mi corazón._  
_Te prometo un "por siempre "ahora..."*_

* * *

*Fragmento de "Wherever you are" de One Ok Rock

Ciaosuu!

Cuanto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí! XD

Lo siento, desde que termine "Nuevos Inicios" no eh tenido tiempo de escribí, y pues en como hoy terminan mis vacaciones y ayer me desvele escribiendo esto cuando la inspiración llego a mi a las 4 de la mañana y me gusto como quedo, pues se los comparto -inserte corazón gays aqui-

Es mi primer ErenxJean/JeanxEren, así que espero que les guste ^^ y disculpen tanto occ xD

Oh, aclarando, cuando Eren dice que Jean lo apoyo cuando la persona que amaba falleció, esa persona era Heichou uvu.

Cualquier duda o comentario son bien recibidos!

&amp;como siempre no puede faltar: el merezco un review?, yo espero que si, son gratis xDD

Me despido y espero volver pronto con un capitulo de alguno de mis fics :'D

Gracias por leer!

MattaNe~~

MenkoOut!


End file.
